wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Zochna stała wciąż jeszcze przy oknie i tłumiła z wysiłkiem płacz. Mąż zaciął się w pochmurnym zapamiętaniu; nie mówiąc ani słowa przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Wdział już palto i rękawem czyścił kapelusz, gdy ona wydała cichy okrzyk i cofnęła się czym prędzej w głąb pokoju. Borowskiego i to nie wyprowadziło z równowagi; zbliżył się powoli do okna i wychylił się na ulicę. — Dureń! — mruknął przez zęby. — A ty ubierz się lub idź do łóżka, bo się zaziębisz!... Powiedz no mi, czemu ten Kunicki woli tam pod oknami marcować, zamiast tu do nas na górę przyjść? Oj, ci doktrynerzy!... Jakież te ich uczucia i afekty są nieszczere, podziemne. Brr!... On ci pewno broszurki i tendencyjne powieści przysyła. Co? — Daj mu pokój — szepnęła cicho. — Pro-oszę! Rozrzewnił?... — Dawniej bardzo go lubiłam. Brak mi go było po prostu. Miał taki spokój, taką dobroć bezinteresowną... O, i my kobiety potrzebujemy czasem przyjaźni, tylko przyjaźni! Ale wy mężczyźni tego nigdy nie zrozumiecie. — Bagatela! Żona potrzebuje przyjaciół. Daruj, ale to już operetką trąci. — Oj, Władek, myśmy zaprzepaścili przyjaźń wzajemną. — No, a Muller? Czy i on?... Przymrużyła oczy i zagryzła wargi jakoś boleśnie. — Bardzo mi go żal. — A Jelsky? — indagował mąż. — Jego się boję. — Och, ba!... Ty ich wszystkich możesz jednym skinieniem sobie pod nogi... — Władek!... — No? — Czy ty nie czujesz, że to jest wstrętne, co mówisz w tej chwili? Wzruszył ramionami. — Mam oczy — widzę. Do zazdrości nie mam tymczasem powodów, ale takie rzeczy mszczą się — flirt niby. Nerwowym ruchem poczęła nagle dłońmi twarz i czoło sobie wycierać; a potem jakby z ramion, z rąk coś zetrzeć, zmyć pragnęła. — Idź już, idź! Tyś się mną dziś już przesycił i zaczynasz mnie traktować jak... — Osunęła się na krzesło i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Zatrzymał się na progu i spoglądając uważnie na żonę, wydymał wargi. Wreszcie aktorskim gestem narzucił kapelusz na tył głowy. — Non capisco! — mruknął, zwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Za chwilę jednak był z powrotem, niosąc w ręku luźną garść kwiatów. — Na słomiance w sieni leżało... Na Mullera coś bardzo patrzy. Białe lilie!... To afekt suchotnika. — Cisnął kwiaty niedbale na kanapę. — Primadonny hołdy to, Za jeden kwiat ploteczek sto — zanucił na poczekaniu kuplet, ze złośliwym śmiechem odbijając każdą zgłoskę. Ale żony nie było już w pokoju. O piętro niżej spotkał się oko w oko z Jelskym. — Da ist er ja! — ucieszył się przebiegle Jelsky, rad niby, że nie potrzebuje się fatygować o piętro wyżej. — Jak się masz, Borowski — wołał podając mu rękę szeroko, po bur-szowsku, z niemiecką dobrodusznością. „Będziemy pili!” — pomyślał nie bez zadowolenia Borowski, który w mowie ludzkich gestów czytał jak w otwartej księdze. „Od niego bije zawsze glans, jak od oficerskiego buta” — dodał w duchu na widok starannej toalety Jelsky'ego oraz jego cylindra. Tego stroju głowy Borowski nie znosił, uważając cylinder za „złe copcysko". — Przed tygodniem wypili obaj z Jelskym na braterstwo, toteż fraternię akcentowali teraz usilnie, dodając do każdego „ty" nazwisko. — O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż — witał go Borowski głośno. — Przed chwilą mówiłem o opinii publicznej. — Opinia wzywa cię do swego warsztatu. Kawiarnia — nasz stół... Będzie, uważasz, mecenas — można liczyć na reńskie, burgundzkie, sekt krajowy — oraz młoda wasza, polska sława... Etranżerek, młodziuchny autor dramatyczny... — kalkuluję szampan. Idziesz? Borowski zwiesił wargę. — Autorkowie dramatyczni mnie dotychczas szukali. — O, on prosił cię, bardzo prosił, chciał poznać — łagodził Jelsky. Ujął go pod ramię i wyprowadził na ulicę. — Cuda o twojej grze tam w kraju opowiadał. Gdy skręcili w boczną ulicę, spostrzegli po drugiej stronie Kunickiego. Nastawiał kołnierz i starał się obejść ich kołem jak dzik. — Szacunek doktorowi!... Skrzywił się i powitał ich niechętnie — Opowiadają sobie ludzie, że doktór przenosi się stąd, wyjeżdża do Szwajcarii? — rozpytywał Jelsky. — Tegom nie przewidział — zaśmiał się nie dając mu dojść do słowa. — Przeszkody wprawdzie nie przeskoczył, ale się pod nią podkopie i wy grzebie się przecież na prawowitą drogę rozsądku i kariery. — Pańska złośliwość zaimponowała mi raz tylko w życiu, w dodatku po ciężkim winie — odciął się cierpko Kunicki. — Co porabia Muller? — zwrócił się do Borowskiego. — Pluje krwią, pije i pisze. — Bajeczną, potężną rzecz — dorzucił Jelsky z naciskiem. — Wiem. I dlatego robię wszystko, aby przedłużyć to krótkie życie, póki się da. Borowskiemu rozpromieniła się twarz. — A wiesz, jakeś to doktór byczo powiedział! Jakie to spokojne! jakie męskie ogromnie! jakie mocne!... Czemu on nie jedzie do Davos? — Środki znalazły się dwukrotnie. Przepił. — Zuch! — ucieszył się Borowski. — Mówi, że go tu coś trzyma, alkohol w gardło wlewa i że mu się w tej rozpaczy lepiej pisze. — Widzisz pan!... — Borowskiemu rozszerzyły się nozdrza. — I to jest bycze, potężne z tym Mullerem! Wielka dusza! Kunicki wzruszył ramionami. — Smutna — poprawił. — My z żoną lubimy go bardzo. Kunicki podniósł na niego oczy. „Co się z tym człowiekiem stało! — przemknęło Borowskiemu przez myśl.— Pod nudnym połyskiwaniem okularów tego kreta kryją się sarnie, żałośliwe oczy. On tymczasem otwierał już usta, ale zdecydował widocznie inaczej, gdyż machnął niedbale ręką. — A może tak jest dobrze — mruknął. — Może tak byc powinno. — Co takiego? — zainteresował się Jelsky. — Ot, cały ten smutek życia! Może on jest konieczny? Może ten jest potężnym, kto go hojną dłonią sieje? Może z tych właśnie nasion wyrastają najszlachetniejsze kwiaty? „Inaczej to brzmi niż wówczas na przedmieściu" — pomyślał Borowski i nie czuł już do niego ani cienia niechęci. Miękkie, szerokie jego wargi wyrażały w tej chwili tkliwe, kobiece prawie współczucie. — Chodź pan z nami! — krzyknął chwytając go odruchowo pod ramię. I wraz z tym dotknięciem wyczuł instynktem aktora, że tego człowieka smutek wtrącił w jakąś niezmierną bierność, że gotów iść wszędzie, robić, co mu każą. — Mogę — odparł. — Ja już od dwóch tygodni nie pracuję wcale i po mieście się wałęsam. — Chodź pan do kawiarni. Pójdziemy potem gromadą na Yvettę. — A któż to jest Yvetta? — Jak to, nie wiesz doktór? Szansona — bycza! Yvetta Guilbert. — Ach! Tynglówka — Fenomenalna, nadzwyczajna, boska! — entuzjazmował się Jelsky. — Księżna cynizmu współczesnego! pani ostrych zgrzytów!... Wiecie, jej cynizm pada podobno, bryzga, chlapie wprost w gęby słuchaczów i widzów — a ona czysta zostaje. Czysta, dumna, karząca — jak sztuka. Cela veut dire quelque chose— co?... Rękawice nosi aż po pachy — czarne, okropnie czarne i połyskliwe. Suknia — wiesz doktór — ni za długa, ni za krótka jak na szansonę: matematycznie jakby wykreślony ten właśnie największy smaczek... I brzydka! — tą właśnie fascynującą brzydotą, potężną jak kaprys mistrza. O, to zaciekawia, rozdrażnia, bierze! Nie wiem, ilu ludzi w łeb sobie dla niej strzeliło, ale gruba, gruba liczba... Jednym słowem, boska, nadzwyczajna kobieta! Le génie du sexe! Der kategorische Imperaltiv! Nosi czarne majteczki. Minęli tymczasem zaułki i wydostali się na bulwar. Uderzył ich w uszy huk i zgiełk, przed oczyma roztoczył się świat jaskrawy i rojny. Wpadła w ucho muzyka, zrywąjąca się co chwila w skoczne tempo i tonąca w turkocie ulicznym. W takt jakby tej muzyki, pod świeżą zielenią drzew bez cienia, ostrą, dziwną i jakby zastygłą w jaskrawym przepojeniu sztucznym światłem, roił się i przelewał czarny tłum. Na ciemnym tle męskich sylwetek kołysały się mieniące i barwne kapelusze kobiet, szumiał jedwab, szeleściły suknie. Wzdłuż ulicy pędziły jak wichry długie, jasno oświetlone wagony tramwąjów elektrycznych, dorożki snuły się w nieskończonych szeregach. Jelsky zbliżył się do Kunickiego i ssąc cygaro szeptał mu na ucho: — Horror vacui... wiesz doktór — w fizyce średniowiecznej. Warto tę siłę wskrzesić dla wytłumaczenia współczesnych dusz. I potęgi kobiet dzisiaj. Kobiety stawały się zawsze potężne wtedy, gdy idee się kurczyły i zasychały w doktryny. Dla czasów i ludzi żywych mają one tylko wartość markietanek na postoju nocnym. — Jelsky cytuje oczywiście Müllera — wtrącił Borowski, posłyszawszy ostatnie słowa. — W ogóle, radzę bliżej poznać Müllera. Odkryjesz doktór źródło elokwencji i erudycji wielu dziennikarzy... — Potwarz! — oponował Jelsky i wetknął Borowskiemu cygaro w usta na znak, by milczał. —...oraz niewyczerpany skład sentencji, tyczących się kobiet — mówił mimo to Borowski. — Wielki, lecz dziwaczny łeb siedzi na tym suchotniczym ciele. „Kobiety — mówił na przykład mej żonie — są jak żuki: składają najpłodniejsze nasiona w to, co próchnieje i gnije. Prusy — mówił innym razem — są dlatego najpotężniejsze w Europie, ponieważ pruskie kobiety są najgłupsze na świecie". — Müllerek, choć Niemiec, nie cierpi Prusaków. Albo raz, pamiętam: „Kobiety dawniejsze perfumowały się ideą, ciągnęły do żelaza i wszystkie razem cuchnęły krwią; dzisiejsze spryskują się sztuką, ciągną do złota i wszystkie razem śmierdzą prostytucją... Novissimae gloriae cupido — mówił dziś o Yvecie — jest kobieta artystka, kobieta droga i cuchnąca, jak wszystkie ścieki życia razem wzięte...". Müller — kończył Borowski — nienawidzi kobiet, ponieważ jest erotomanem. Kunicki parsknął suchym śmiechem na tę ostateczną i najgłębszą sentencję. Ale śmiech jego zerwał się nagle i uciął jakby pośrodku. Na twarzy jego odbiło się takie ogromne cierpienie, że Borowski nachmurzył się, a Jelsky skrzywił z niesmakiem. — To jest otchłań — rzekł. — Kobieta? — Nie, ona jest najczęściej kałużą — tylko nasze myśli i uczucia dla niej. „I to jest niezłe" — notował w myślach Jelsky. Tramwaje elektryczne śmigały po asfalcie z suchym pluskiem, w równych rzutach, jak łodzie parowe po zaskrzepłej powierzchni stawu. Dzwonki grały. Powozy biegły lekko i równo; miarowy grzechot kopyt końskich wybijał się ponad krótkie okrzyki, dzwonki, świstki, gwar i huk tłumu. Kiedy niekiedy zadudniała głucho trąbka i z niecierpliwym warczeniem potwornego żuka przeleciał jak strzała dygoczący automobil. Z ciężkiej machiny omnibusu wywinął się chłopak w dżokejskiej czapce, stosem gazet jak chorągiewką mignął i wrzasnął: — Katastrofa w Nowym Yorku!... Zamach anarchistów! I tym wołaniem jakby echo zewsząd zbudził. Wzdłuż i w poprzek ulicy rozbiegła się krzykliwa banda kamlotów. — Katastrofa w Nowym Yorku!... Skłębił się, zwichrzył, poplątał tłum na trotuarach. Porywał ten gorączkowy wir, ten kierat pełny zgiełku, krzyku i tumultu; krew żywiej krążyć poczynała, ruchy stawały się w tłumie giętkie, elastyczne. Czaiły się zmysły. Muzyka w sąsiedniej kawiarni grała coś z Carmen. „To-re-ador! To-re-ador!" — brzęczało w uszach jak natrętna mucha. — Katastrofa w Nowym Yorku!... Straszna katastrofa!... Ponad rynsztokiem posuwał się zgarbiony, ogromnie obojętny i głuchy na wszystko starzec: szukał w ścieku odpadków od cygar. — Patrzcie — wołał Kunicki — oto jest człowiek w mieście, który dziełem swoim żyje. — Dobry! — aprobował krótko Jelsky i rzucił starcowi dymiący jeszcze ogarek. Kupili gazetę. Kunicki wetknął w nią nos na długo, Jelsky przebiegł ją oczyma i oddał Borowskiemu; ten spojrzał od niechcenia i oddał któremuś z przechodniów. — Słuchaj, Jelsky, czy ten nasz autor dramatyczny... czy on mnie widział w Kupcu weneckim? — Widział. Tam się dopiero kotłować musi w New Yorku! — A w Pietro Caruso? — Widział, wszystko widział. Chciałbyś, Borowski, być kiedyś świadkiem czegoś socjal-pirotechnicznego? — A co mnie te hece! A w Ryszardzie? Ktoś im się ustawicznie w drodze nawijał. Przed oczyma przesuwał się jak mewa wielki, biały kapelusz, rzucała się natrętnie w oczy fioletowa spódnica pod jasną suknią, buchały niemal czadem duszne perfumy. — Idź, duszo, precz, idź!... Wskoczyli do kawiarni. Wionęło na nich parnym oddechem tłumu i zadudniało w uszach od pogwarów ludzkich. Jelsky’emu i Kunickiemu zapotniały w jednej chwili binokle. Borowski rozglądał się niecierpliwie w toni światła i ostrych refleksów od złoconych ram, kryształowych żyrandoli, purpurowych kanap i jaskrawych fresków. Tuż za nimi wskoczył kamlot, wysadził się na środek i okrzyknął jak herold: — Extrablatt!... Najnowsze depesze z katastrofy!... dwieście osób zabitych i rannych... Teatr wysadzony w powietrze! Extrablatt! A muzyka grała: — „To-re-ador! To-re-ador!" Borowskiemu rozszerzała się pierś, wyrywał się z niej wielki okrzyk radości: Życie! życie!...